schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Future City Competition
Human Needs and Wants Nourishment/Health - My future city will satisfy the needs for nourishment of the Sims by giving them excessicve water, enough to run a household, (even though it is to be charged), there will be a lot of places for hospitilaztion in case of emergency, many doctor offices, and pharmacies to make sure that the Sims are able to reach their medicines at a nearby store, and will be able to recieve all of their necessary pain killers, along with enough supermarkets to be able to supply all of the people and their specific likings for a small fee. ---- Environment - For the Sims, group B-1-B plans on creating a terrific, welcoming environment that any concerned parent would be proud to let their child to grow up in. They would be a lot of poliece stations, fire stations, and colleges so that there will be many people that are kind and considerate to our environement. We want to be able to keep the crime level low, graffiti low, and all violence at a minum. ---- Communication - There has to be a lot of communication when dealing with the Sims, so we are going to make sure we satisfy this need by our city's telephone system, along with internet and a lot of out door places, such as parks where people can get together is a safe environment and communicate. We want the population to be big enough that the communities can be linked together through different programs, etc. but not too big where it causes a lot of traffic and commotion when it is not necessary. This will keep the communication need satisfied. ---- Recreation - Recreation is very important, not only so people will want to live in our city, which is the number one priority, but also tourism. How does tourism help us, the city? Well, it helps us by supplying hotels, gift shops, amusment parks, etc. a good and full wallet. It may not be too clear, but this would create a want of owning a store or recreational place in this area because it will assure the sims that there would be tourists wanting to visit it. If they know that they are going to get a profit out of the deal, and they know good buisness would be on the way, then they are going to want. They are going to demand. Supply and demand would be the main key here, and with that, we will get more taxes and higher property rate. It will benefit the city much more than some would expect. ---- Transportation - The need of transportation would be really hard to satisfy, just because you dont know what to expect of how the city will end up, meaning its population. I want to make sure that there is a lot of subway stations, bus stops, and as many roads a possible to avoid the anger and frustration that the traffic causes on the everyday roads. I want to make it so that all highways are at least 4 lanes on each side, and that the traffic can be kept to the smallest amounts as possible to make it a happy expierence for the Sims to get out on the road. --11spangk 21:05, 25 October 2006 (UTC)